


baby, let go

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reference to Jordan's hallucination in 5x07, Vaginal Fingering, first times as in 'jordan and lydia having sex together for the first time' lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan didn’t think he could want Lydia anymore than he already does.</p><p>God, was he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, let go

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i really need to stop writing so much smut~~

Jordan didn’t think he could want Lydia anymore than he already does.

God, was he wrong.

They’re in the front seat of his car, which is still parked in the parking lot of her favorite sushi bar that they just had dinner at, a sushi bar with a dance floor, which Lydia managed to drag him onto. And let’s just say there was a lot of hot, sexy dancing between them and Jordan doesn’t think he can ever forget the way his hands were on Lydia’s waist when she grinded on him.

And now, she’s sitting in his lap while straddling his hips and kissing him.

She’s wearing one of his favorite outfits, a simple teal blouse and stonewashed jeans that hug her legs and ass perfectly. She’s been teasing him the whole night with those goddamn legs of hers and her not so innocent touches against his thigh, not to mention her dancing on him, which made his brain just short circuit. She was the one to drag him back to the car, throw him against the interior of it and kiss him in a way that they’ve never kissed before, all biting and full of tongue. It was his breathless insisting that they continue this in the car, because he has tinted windows and the parking lot was still full, meaning peeping bystanders. He’s pretty sure he heard someone yell at them to go get a room too.

But now that they’re in his car, he can’t keep his hands off her just like she can’t either, her fingers tugging on his hair, messing it all up and _god_ he loves it, while his own hands pull her closer by the waist before moving lower to grab her ass firmly. It makes Lydia gasp and moan against his mouth and then shove her hips together with his, grinding down on him and then it’s his turn to gasp as she pulls away and starts placing hot, open mouthed kisses up his jaw until she reaches his ear and gently tugs down on his earlobe with her teeth, purring, “My _deputy._ ”

And that makes him gone for.

Lydia starts kissing down his neck then, sucking on his pulse point and he tangles his fingers gently into her hair as his body starts burning up all over again. But only half of it is because of her, the other half is just him and the side of him he can’t control. The insatiable flame inside him gets even worse when Lydia goes back to kissing him and he feels her hands crawl underneath his shirt slyly, her cool palms pressing up against his stomach and he wonders if she can feel how hot he is for her. She tugs his shirt up and off and he absentmindedly raises his arms letting her, because he wants her so bad, and he can’t think straight—not with the heat fogging up his mind, not when he’s this close to having her wrapped around him and buried inside her.

She’s about to go for his jeans next, and he would have let her, but then the horrid image of when he hallucinated seeing her burnt in the car a few months ago flashes in his mind again and he’s stopping her and pushing her away. “Lydia, I-I can’t,” he says quietly, zipping his jeans back up. He feels guilty, because this is the third time he’s done this to her. Every time their makeout sessions get too intense and clothes start coming off—every time they’re so close to having sex for the first time, he stops her.

Because even now, months later and with the Dread Doctors long gone, he’s still scared of hurting her.

And Lydia knows this. Because a few days after the hallucination had happened, Jordan had told her about it while trembling and shaking and Lydia had held him in his arms, telling him that she knew he could never hurt her. But even her words weren’t enough to reassure him. Lydia didn’t question him whenever he pushed her away or when things got too intimate between them because she understood how he felt about her, how much he cared for her and how much he would never want to hurt her.

And because of that, he expects her to slide off his lap and return to the passenger seat but she doesn’t. Instead she says, “Baby, look at me.” Her voice is soft and soothing and he can’t help but glance up, meeting her gaze. Her eyes are blown with desire, her red lips plump and swollen from their heated make out session, and her face is just as flushed as his. She reaches out and cups his face gently, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his and he can’t help but lean into her comforting touch. “I know you care so much about me. I know you’d never hurt me...And I want you to know that too. I want you to trust yourself, Jordan. Trust yourself that you won’t hurt me, because I trust you.” She gives him a chaste kiss, her lips lingering as she whispers, “I trust you with my life.”

He glances down towards her lips and all he wants to do is kiss her and never stop kissing her. But then the hesitation starts bubbling up inside him again. “Lydia….”

“Don’t think about it,” she says, letting his words trail off. “Don’t think about how much it burns, don’t think about the fire, don’t think about the flames consuming you. Don’t think about that part of yourself. That part of yourself that isn’t the real you.”

“I...I don’t know what else to think about it,” he says and as soon as he does, he sees the smallest smirk cross her lips.

“Let me help you with that,” she tells him deviously before moving closer, and he feels her warm breath against his ear again. “Think about me _naked._ ” The words leave her lips and his breath hitches at the thought of it, the thought of having her in his arms like that and kissing every inch of soft skin on her body. “Think about me naked with your cock buried inside me, baby. Think about me moaning your name and whispering in your ear to go faster, deeper, _harder_.” She flicks her tongue against that sweet spot behind his ear and a groan can’t help but escape from his throat. “I bet you’d like that, huh? Screaming your name while you fuck me.” And god, that turns him on more than he expects it to.

He groans louder this time, burying his face in her shoulder and feeling a familiar warmth pool low in his stomach and he knows it’s not because of his supernatural side this time. He feels the blood rush down to his dick, his erection prodding through his tight jeans and pressing up against her thigh and Lydia grinds down on him, soft and barely audible sighs leaving her lips as her hands caress his face before pulling him into another kiss. This one is soft and slow but just as intoxicating, and every time her lips gently part from his, Jordan’s leaning forward, following her mouth like he's a lost puppy and she's home.

“Let go,” she whispers against the corner of his mouth, “just _let go._ ”

And let go, he does.

He cups her face pulling her into a passionate kiss, their lips and mouths collide and he can’t get enough of her as his hand slides down to her shirt, fumbling to unbutton it. He gives up after the second button though and ends up just pulling at the fabric, ripping it open easily and making the buttons fly everywhere as a surprised gasp leaves Lydia at the sudden and definitely unexpected gesture.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he quickly mumbles, attacking her neck and he hears her scoff before throwing her head back with a moan to give him more access.

“You sure about that? It was $50,” she says in a teasing tone, knowing very well that he won’t even spend that much on a shirt for himself.

He can’t help but smile against her skin, his lips trailing up her collarbone and then to her shoulder, slowly dragging down her bra strap with his mouth and kissing her there, teeth gently grazing her skin and he feels her still in his arms. Shoulder kisses are one of her weak points, he knows that for a fact. “I’ll buy you another one,” he repeats quietly, because he’d do anything for her, and he reaches around her smoothly to unclasp her bra.  It falls off her and is quickly forgotten, revealing her heaving breasts and he looks up at her, seeing her smile.

“You don’t have to, _you know_.”

He smiles back at her. “I know, but I’m going to anyways.”

Her smiles grows wider at his reply as their lips meet again and it doesn’t take long for things to get heated between them once more, and as soon as Jordan wraps his mouth around one of her breasts, rolling his tongue over her pink nipple, he hears her cry out his name as she pulls him closer, hands raking up and down his back caressingly. “Gorgeous,” he murmurs against her half naked body and when he looks up to meet her eyes again, he sees her flushed cheeks and it’s not just because of the fervor of their touches and kisses.

“Backseat,” she says, nearly breathless, and it takes a lot of fumbling but they get there and soon,  Jordan has her pinned underneath him on his leather seats, hovering over her and just letting his gaze take her in, drinking her all up. His hand slides down the warmth of her skin gently before finally reaching her jeans, ready to unbutton them and slide them off, but then he stops.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, as if it’s necessary, because he’s definitely sure that she didn’t expect their first time to be in the backseat of his car.

Lydia rolls her eyes at him. “We’re not sixteen year old virgins, Jordan. So, yes, I’m sure.”

She only has to say it once before she’s pulling him down by the back of his neck again, letting his body and his warmth cover her up as she presses her lips against his once more and he doesn’t dare question it. His fingers go back to her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping and he pulls away just enough for him to carefully slide them off her legs before tossing them aside. Lydia takes the opportunity to do the same with his and soon they’re both left in just their underwear. His fingers slip into her cotton panties to finally touch her bare and he realizes that she’s wet already, and just the thought of it, that he was able to do that to her without even touching her yet sets him on fire.

“Show me how you like it,” he whispers against her mouth, because he wants to make sure he pleasures her fully. Lydia’s eyes that she didn’t even notice had fluttered closed open, revealing a dazed look as she smirks at him, her hand sliding down to meet his.

And with her guidance, he finds her clit easily, his thumb massaging over the nub as his fingers press up inside of her, first one, then two, and as soon as he coaxes a third digit in, she comes around his fingers while blessedly moaning his name, her body shuddering as he finger fucks her through her orgasm. When he glances up at her, she already looks a little wrecked, with her sweat dripping down her brow and her hair sticking to her face due to the heat and lack of space in the car. But she doesn't seem to care as her gaze flutters to him, a grin crossing her lips.

"Are you gonna fuck me now?" She asks, or more so demands, and telling by the certain drawl in her voice he knows she's trying to rile him up, to push him to the edge. "Or do you want me to blow you? Because that's what the last guy I had car sex with wanted."

His body should not be burning up from her words, but it is, with a little bit of jealousy, possessiveness, and just because he's so fucking turned on by her. She opens her mouth to speak again, but he doesn't give her the chance to because he's diving in between her legs again, his fingers replaced by his mouth now as he eats her out hungrily. His tongue delves in between her sopping folds and into her slit, tasting her sweet wetness as the only words that come out of her mouth now are a wanton of moans followed by a mixture of curses and his name, sounding like a blessing on her tongue.

Her fingers dig into his hair, holding his face right between her thighs as she scrapes into his scalp, making him shudder. He flicks her tongue against her clit, lapping at her wetness simultaneously and it makes her arch her body up against his mouth in sheer pleasure, a hand leaving his hair and he distinctly hears it slam back against the car window. “Oh, fuck,” she gasps, and it makes him smile because he knows he's doing this right--because all he wants to do is pleasure her, make her feel amazing, and maybe also replace that distant memory of her mouth on another guy's dick with this memory of her own pleasure instead of someone else's.

It doesn't take long for her to come again, her orgasm rippling through her body for the second time that night as she whimpers before pulling him up into a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist as she tastes herself on his tongue. She arches her back up against him, body pressing up against his erection and he growls lowly.

"God, you're driving me crazy," he groans, grinding his hips down on her and making a muffled moan escape from her.

"Then fuck me," she half whines, sounding needy as she pulls down his boxers, and god, how can he say no to that?

He's throbbing for her when he enters her slowly, but she’s tight and hot around him and Lydia’s digging her nails into his back already, whispering in his ear to go faster and it doesn’t take long before he sets up a steady rhythm as he pounds into her.

“Oh god, _yes,_ right there,” She moans into his ear, wrapping her legs tighter around him like a vice and he groans, burying his face in her neck as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes loudly through the car, which was now shaking due to their heated movements.

And despite the lack of space, especially for their legs, neither of them seem to care about the less than fitting arrangement as Lydia grabs his face and mashes her lips against his, and he can’t help but feel like he’s on fire all over again. But this time, it’s not a fire that frightens him, it’s an intense flame that he revels in because this time he knows it’s caused all because of her. And he wouldn’t mind having this feeling all the time.

“That’s it baby, give it to me,” Lydia coaxes, spurring him on forward, her fingers gripping on to his hair harshly and—it triggers something in him. His eyes blaze a golden red as he raises her legs up higher from around his waist, her legs in the air and her feet nearly touching the roof of the car as he buries his cock inside her at this new angle, his steady rhythm turning sporadic as he feels both of them close to the edge, his body burning up even more than he ever thought it could.

Lydia becomes completely incoherent as he fucks up into her deeper, harder, and faster, her body writhing underneath him in pleasure as she tries to arch up and meet his thrusts, but with each continuing snap of his hips, she gives up, her head lolling back against the seat as she lets him just take her completely. And after a few more thrusts, she finally comes, her mouth falling open and letting out a silent scream as she pulls him down close to her, their bodies becoming tangled into one. Lydia bites down on his shoulder, fingernails raking down his back and leaving behind marks, but he doesn’t care as his thrusts start to become gentle, trying to make her pleasure last as long as he can make it. But then her legs tremble around him as he feels her walls tighten and clamp down around his cock, and it’s just enough to send him over the edge as well, making him spill inside her as he grunts against her neck, her name leaving his lips in a smothered groan.

“Mhmm, _deputy_ ,” She half moans, half whimpers, and he loves the way her title rolls off his tongue as he gently pulls out of her.

And then they lay like that together on the backseat of his car, which is way too small for the both of them, but they don’t care as they start to come down from their overwhelming climaxes. Jordan listens to Lydia’s heart beat as it steadies against his chest, his thumb stroking circles into her arm as she cuddles closer to him, a smile crossing her blissed out expression. “See? I’m okay,” she says softly, cupping his cheek. “As long as I’m with you, I’ll always be okay.”

He looks at her in complete awe, because he can’t believe he’s this lucky. Lucky enough to be with such an amazing and brilliant girl who believes in him more than he can probably ever believe in himself. “Thank you,” he finds himself whispering as he presses a kiss against her hair. “For trusting me.” Because she was right. All he had to do was let go.

They finally get up, untangling from each other and gathering their clothes off the car floor as they change back into them. Jordan barely has shirt over his head when someone suddenly taps on the window. They both freeze in their places as the person taps again and Jordan has no time to put on his pants as he stumbles forward back into the driver’s seat. He hears Lydia curse quietly and when he glances back, she’s ducking down on the car floor because unlike him, she’s only in her undergarments.

Jordan quickly runs a hand through his sweat ridden hair but it’s not much of a help and he gives up, rolling down his window instead, but just enough so whoever it is can see their face and not the fact that he’s pantless.

“Parrish?”

He recognizes the voice in a heartbeat, and god, he really wishes he put on some pants now.

“Evening, Sheriff,” he manages to sputter out, giving the older man a small smile and he swears he heard a gasp escape Lydia’s lips from the back of the car. “What, um, brings you here, sir?”

The Sheriff raises a brow at him. “I should be asking you that, Parrish. Why are you parked on private property at midnight? The sushi bar closed nearly a half hour ago.”

“R-Right, well, um, I was just patrolling around the area. Wanted to make sure everything’s alright,” he lies and it’s such a bad lie telling by the way Sheriff’s expression stays unfazed.

“Parrish, you’ve been off duty for nearly three hours.”

Damn right he has. He can’t believe he forgot about how he had asked the Sheriff to get off early from his shift tonight so he can pick up Lydia for their date, although the Sheriff didn’t know about that last part.

“Yeah, but with all the supernatural creatures that keep popping up in this town, it doesn’t hurt to be careful,” he says, and he’s not even sure how the hell he’s lying to his boss straight in the eye. He’s sure he picked that up from Lydia. “You know me, sir. Always being careful.” 

“I’m not even sure if I know anyone in this town anymore,” The Sheriff mumbles mostly to himself before waving a hand at Parrish. “Go home, deputy.”

“Right, sir.” He waits until the Sheriff has walked back to his patrol car and pulled out of the parking lot before starting his car, hearing Lydia fumble in the back.

“Careful?” He hears her say teasingly as she crawls into the passenger seat, tossing him his jeans. “Yeah, because having sex in the back of your car with your girlfriend is totally careful, deputy.”

“I swear, you’ll be the death of me,” he says as he puts on his pants.

She gently touches his arm then, grabbing his attention as he turns towards her and sees the soft smile on her face. “I guess that’ll be one way to kill you then, hm?”

Jordan smiles back as he leans across the dashboard closer to her. “You’ve already killed me a million times over just with that smile of yours. And I wouldn’t mind dying a million times over again.”

Hearing his words, her smile grows wider and her eyes sparkle as she closes the rest of the space between their lips, giving him a chaste kiss. When she pulls away, the look on her face is coy, her fingers gently stroking behind his ear. “Take me back to your place, baby,” she whispers against his lips, “so I can handcuff you to your bed and fuck the shit out of you.”

And that, that makes his dick twitch in his pants a lot more than he thinks it should.

(He learns quickly the rest of the night that Lydia loves being on top. Not that he minds it of course, because honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
